Four , It's me Tris
by MissDauntless
Summary: Fin alternative de divergent tome 1 : "-Quatre , c'est moi...Tris... Je n'entend pas la détonation mais je sens un douleur vive au niveau de la poitrine. Je touche le sol , il est étonnamment froid comme mon corps bientôt... Tobias a tiré..."
1. Stimulation

**_Hey ,_**

**_C'est ma première fiction sur Divergent , c'est une fin alternative au tome 1 _**

**_J'espere que vous aimerez :_**

**_Ps : Désolé si il reste encore des fautes d'orthographes ..:_**

Tris :

Je retourne le pistolet dans ma main et je le pose dans celle de Tobias .

Il appuie le canon sur mon front .Mes larmes se sont arrêtées et l'air est froid sur ma joue .

J'entends le déclic de la balle dans la chambre du pistolet .

Le laisser me tuer n'est peut-être pas plus difficile que ça l'était dans le paysage des peurs , et dans mes rêves .Juste une explosion , et le noir , et je me retrouverai dans un autre monde ...

J'attend sans bouger .

Pourrai-je être pardonnée pour tout ce que j'ai fait avant d'arriver ici ?

Je sais pas . Je sais pas.

Je voudrai tellement .

Il enlève le canon de mon front...

-Quatre , c'est moi...Tris...

Je n'entend pas la détonation mais je sens un douleur vive au niveau de la poitrine.

Je regarde Tobias , qui à toujours son regard inexpressif .

Je regarde ma blessure , elle est méchante ...je mets mes mains dessus , elles sont maintenant pleine de sang, le mien ...

Je m'effondre , je touche le sol .

Il est froid, comme mon corps bientôt ...

Je n'arrive plus à penser ...

Je le regarde , son visage paraît soudain plein de vie ...Alors il a tiré ...Tobias m'a tuer...je sais pas si je suis en colère où et si je suis triste ...Le plus dur sera pour lui pas pour moi...

Il court vers moi ...Il est de nouveau conscient ...il n'est plus sous stimulation ...

J'agonise ...j'ai beaucoup de mal à respirer ...

Il me prend dans ses bras ...Il parle ou il me hurle peut-être mais je ne l'entend pas ...plus en tout cas ...

Il me regarde en tout cas , je me perd dans ses yeux bleu...il est tellement beau ...

Je prend mes dernières forces et je lui murmure :

-Je t'aime To...

Je n'arrive pas finir ma phrase et tout devient noir ...

j'aurai aimé vivre plus longtemps et l'aimé beaucoup ...se marier ...avoir des enfants ...oui j'aurai voulu ...

Tobias :

Tris est dans mes bras , en train mourir , je ne vois pas le coupable ...il y a personne autour de nous...

Je n'arrive pas a penser , j'arrive qu'a pleurer ..

Tris est en train de mourir et personne ne vient, je hurle , je hurle a plein poumons sur nom : Tris ...

Elle ne me répond plus ...Elle est partie ...

Je ne sais plus quoi penser ...

Es-ce moi qui l'ai tuer ? Moi? Je suis un assassin...

Je ne mérite pas de vivre ...pas après ça...pas après l'avoir tuer...non...pas après avoir tué Tris..

Tris...

Je prend mon pistolet et je colle sur mon front...j'appuie doucement sur la gâchette quand je ressens une vive douleur dans le coup ...une seringue ...

Tout mon corps devient tellement lourd d'un coup...

Je sens juste qu'on m'arrache Tris de mes bras ...puis c'est le noir total ...

**_Vous aimez ?_**

**_Céleste _**


	2. Réveil

Tobias :

Je me réveille , je ne suis pas mort malheureusement...

Je n'ose pas ouvrir les yeux ...

Par peur sans doute de la voir ...

Tris ...

De voir son corps plein de sang ...son corps sans vie ...

J'ouvre les yeux mais je les referme tout de suite à cause de la lumière éclatante qui me fait si mal aux yeux ...

Je mets un certain temps d'adaptation ...

Je suis dans une cellule, tout petite ...

Je commence à penser a la mort de ...

-Enfin réveillé , me dit une voix ...

Je reconnais cette voix ...oui malheureusement...c'est celle de Jeanine...

-Tu dors depuis maintenant 3 jours , 3 long jours ...où au début je voulais te tuer comme tu l'as pour ta petite amie , Tris c'est ça?

Tris , ce mot me donne des frissons...

-Comment va-t-elle? , rétorque-je

\- Mal,malheureusement ,dit-elle avec un sourire sadique ,avec la balle que tu lui as tiré en pleine poitrine...Mais c'est une divergente, elle va finir par mourir , à petit feu ...

Je revoir l'image de Tris , agonisante ...je ne peux pas la laisser comme ça...

-Que voulez-vous ?, crache-je

-Un allié, tu deviens mon allié et je pourrai sauver ta petite amie ...mais sa survie ne dépend que de toi-même...tu ne coopères pas , elle meurt ...cela serai dommage...

Que je participe au massacre de milliers de gens innocent..non merci ...mais pour Tris , je ferai tout pour la sauver ...

-C'est d'accord ,dis-je à contre Coeur ... mais avant je veux la voir ...

-Mais bien évidemment

Jeanine fait un signe puis la porte de la cellule s'ouvre..et elle m'emmène vers Elle , vers Tris ...

On avance dans des couloirs, j'ai l'impression de marcher depuis des heures, d'avoir parcouru des kilomètres , cela n'en fini pas ...

Je suis tellement pressée de la voir. Je veux la voir, c'est la seul chose que je désire, l'amour que j'ai pour elle est désormais la seul chose que j'ai et je ne veux pas la perdre. Je ne dois pas la perdre.

Quand on arrive enfin au bout du dernier couloir, mes yeux se posent sur elle, attirer comme des aimants vers son corps.

Tris...

Elle est allongée par terre telle une poupée de chiffon , ses vêtements sont les mêmes qu'i jours , ils sont toujours couverts de sang et de poussière.

J'ai envie de courir vers elle et de la prendre dans mes bras, de l'embrasser en lui murmurant que tout va s'arranger ...Mais je ne peux pas , un des traites de Jeanine me tient je pourrai me débattre mais à quoi bon... Je n'ai plus d'arme, je suis faible et la vie de Tris dépend du bon vouloir de ses hommes.

Je ne quitte pas des yeux Tris , par peur sans doute , qu'elle disparaisse...Je veux la toucher , la prend dans mes bras ...la rassurer ...

\- Je veux aller la voir de plus près ai-je ordonné

La cellule s'ouvrit et la seconde d'après je prenais Tris dans mes bras ...elle était d'une froideur extrême, pale comme la mort...

Et si , elle était déjà...

Et si , elle était ...

Non je ne peux pas y penser ...alors que c'est la vérité pourtant ...Je ne peux pas la laisser comme ça...

Non pas Tris, elle ne peut pas mourir, elle ne doit pas mourir en me laissant seul ici, seul dans ce monde. C'est tellement égoïste mais je ne peux la perdre.

Tris ...

\- C'est d'accord, mais d'abord soigner-la

-Je savais bien que tu accepterai dit-elle avec un énorme sourire ...

Des personnes en blouses blanche me prirent Tris des mains et l'amenèrent loin de moi...

Loin de mon Coeur ...

J'aurai aimé les suivre, la surveiller, être là quand elle irait mieux, quand elle serait guérit mais ils ne me laisseront pas cette chance, ce privilège.

**_Voilà ;)_**

**_Le prochain chapitre sera au point de vue de Tris._**

**_Céleste _**

**_Ps : Merci pour les commentaires ;)_**


	3. Le Choix

**Hello ,**

**Désolé pour avoir pris beaucoup de temps à mettre la suite **

**Merci à ****Harley A Warren , Anasky , Anna , GinnyMarion , Wm et Guest d´avoir poster un commentaire sur ma fiction , cela me fait très plaisir !**

**Disclaimer : Divergent appartient à Veronica Roth**

**Céleste **

* * *

**Tobias :**

Jeanine m'emmène dans la salle de contrôle des Erudits , elle est immense: au moins 20 écrans tous allumés sur les mêmes images : le secteur des altruistes avec tout un tas de cadavres empilés au milieu , dans un bain de sang...

Pendant toute ma vie , j'ai essayé de faire les bons choix , vis à vis de Marcus ou même des audacieux ...Mais aujourd'hui c'est la goutte qui fait débordé le vase ... je ne peux pas prendre la responsabilité de la mort de tous ses altruistes ...Non je ne peux pas...et je le sais...

Mais d'un côté il y a Tris ...Je sais que si elle aurai été à ma place , elle n'aurait jamais voulu ça...Je la connais, son côté Altruiste serai ressorti et elle se serai sacrifier si le faut , sans hésiter une seconde pour tous les sauver ...

Mais je ne suis pas elle , je suis plus égoïste qu'elle ...

Que faire?

Je sais pas ...

Je sais plus ...

* * *

**Tris** :

Je suis dans un monde sans aucune douleur et je distingue des silhouettes qui s'approchent de moi , non elles courent ...Je distingue maintenant leur visage c'est...

**_"-Maman , Papa !_**

Je les voient , ils sont là , devant moi ...Vivants , ils sont vivants ...

Je vois aussi Al ...Al ? Aussi vivant ?

Je commence à penser que c'est moi qui ne l'est plus ...

Je suis peut-être morte en fin de compte ...

_-_**_Oh non , Tris , Non ... , _****_s'exclame ma mère_** **_, que fais-tu ici ? Il est trop tôt ..._**

**_-Maman ...je t'aime , dis-je tristement ._**

**_-Moi aussi , mais ...pourquoi maintenant?Tu avais Quatre ..._**

**_-Quatre ..., c'est une très longue histoire ...pour faire court , si je suis ici maintenant c'est à cause de lui ..."_**

Ma mère fait une grimace et me prend dans mes bras ...ainsi que mon père ...

Puis c'est au tour d'Al ...

En faite je suis très bien ici...

Je vois une personne cachée dans l'ombre ...elle s'approche doucement , c'est un homme ...un jeune homme de mon âge peut-être...oui de mon âge ...c'est mon frère...Caleb ...mort lui aussi ...

Je me jette dans ses bras et commence à pleurer...

**_"-Pourquoi? , j'étouffe un sanglot avant de continuer, comment ?_**

**_-Après tu es rentré pour essayer de sauver Quatre, on nous a tiré dessus et on voyait bien que tu arrivais pas ,donc , je suis allé te chercher mais on m'a tué avant que je te trouve ..., dit-il avec une certaine émotion...,Et toi ? "_**

Je raconte donc toute l'histoire à Caleb , mes parents et Al ...

**_"-Je savais que je ne pouvais lui faire confiance au fils de Marcus ..., constata Caleb _**

**_-Je l'aime pas de toute façon , s'exclama Al ._**

**_-Al ...toi c'est pas pareil , tu étais jaloux._**

**_-C'est toujours le cas..."_**

Al s'approcha tout doucement alors , et déposa un doux baiser sur mes lèvres..

-**_"Arrête, c'est pas parce que je suis morte que tu peux tout te permettre!Et moi je l'aime Quatre ... Enfin je l'aimais _**

**_-Mais il t'a tuée ! Cria-Caleb_**

**_-Il n'était pas lui même ! , réplique-je _**

**_-Ça veux dire que lui en veux pas qu'il t'est tué? questionne Al._**

**_-J'ai pas dit ça, bien sur que je lui en veux mais" ..._**

Je ne fini pas ma phrase car je suis en train de disparaître...

**_"-Qu'est ce qui passe? , criai-je_**

**_-Tu vas vivre , tu as une seconde chance Béatrice ,réalisa ma mère ..._**

**_-Mais je veux pas vi..._**

**_-Ne dit plus jamais ça! , je ne voulais pas te perdre mais je ne te veux pas ici , dit-elle en me coupant avant que je disparaisse complètement pour un monde sans rien et tout noir ..."_**

* * *

**Tobias:**

Elle me surveille de près , Jeanine me surveille...

Elle m'a dit d'attendre dans une salle ...

Enfin , elle m'a plutôt enfermé dans une salle ...

Je pourrais bien m'enfuir , partir loin de tous se cauchemar...je pourrais oui ...Mais je ne peux pas ...car il y a Tris ...ici ...Sa vie est entre mes mains ...je ne peux rien faire ...à part obéir a Jeanine...

Jeanine entre , avec elle deux traites érudits ...

Elle me fixe puis commence a me parler :

**_"- Mon plan est simple : tuer tous les divergents pour avoir enfin une paix ...Puisque tu en connais beaucoup, tu dois me dire tous leurs noms et leurs factions pour lesquels ils sont compatibles..._**

Jamais , je ne pourrais faire ça...jamais...

**_-Par contre je vais en garder quelques uns pour des petites expériences , d'ailleurs ta copine fait partie cette catégorie, dit-elle avec un sourire sadique. Je te laisse 3 jours pour te décider ..."_**

Tris comme cobaye, Non jamais ...

Non ...Non , pourquoi es-ce arrivé a moi ?

Je me lève brutalement et j'essaye de me débattre...je veux sortir ...partir ...en faite je ne sais pas se que je veux vraiment...

Je commence à frapper les traites , j'essaye d'atteindre Jeanine..mais je sens une vive douleur au niveau de la nuque puis je perd connaissance ...

Je me fixe un objectif: Faire sortir Tris d'ici , quoi qu'il m'en coûte ...

* * *

Je me réveille dans ma petite cellule , j'ai du mal à respirer, je reprend mon souffle , j'essaye ...non je n'y arrive pas ...

Je n'arrête pas de penser à Tris , et à mes amis Divergents ...

Je ne dirai Jamais à Jeanine leur nom , non jamais...

Je remarque un papier sous mon lit , il est tout froissé et plein de poussière mais je le déplie comme même ...:

_**" Tient bon , ne dit rien , on vient te chercher cette nuit **_

_**Z."**_

Je connais bien cette écriture c'est celle de Zeke , mon meilleur ami.

Ils viennent donc me chercher cette nuit , je vais enfin pouvoir sortir de cet enfer...

Tout se bouscule dans ma tête , quand Jeanine vient me voir ...toujours avec son regard si froid ...comme si elle allait me tuer tout de suite ...

**_"-Les 3 jours se sont écoulés, tu as pris ta décision?_**

Je ne répond pas .

**_-D'accord , j'ai compris, soupire-t-elle , ta petite copine va en subir les conséquences._**

Et elle ferme la porte de la cellule sans que je puisse dire quoi que se soit ...


	4. Un grand vide

**Hey ,**

**Merci beaucoup à Wm et GinnyMarion pour les commentaires ;)**

**Nouveau chapitre , j'espère qu'il vous plaira**

**Celeste ;)**

* * *

**Tobias:**

Je n'ai aucune idée de l'heure et personne me rend visite dans la journée , j'ai sommeil mais je ne veux pas m'endormir par peur ...Je commence à avoir faim , je n'ai pas mangé depuis plusieurs jours et la faim me ronge de l'intérieur...la soif aussi ...et je sais que si je ferme les yeux je n'aurais pas la force et les réeouvrir ...

J'attends mais personne ne vient ...je vais céder à la tentation et fermer les yeux...Je meurs à petit feu ...  
J'espère que Tris va bien , je peux pas espérer ça, elle est surement déjà morte à l'heure qu'il est...elle a rejoint ses parents , je vais faire pareil , je vais la rejoindre .Je pense pas qu'elle va pouvoir me pardonner, je suis un meurtrier , j'ai , sans doute , tué ma petite amie...  
Qui-suis-je vraiment?  
Mon corps lute alors que mon esprit me dit de partir , je ferme mes paupières et je me laisse aller .

* * *

Je vois dans l'ombre, quelqu'un, cette personne me parle , enfin je crois , car j'entends pas , je n'entends plus ...Zeke me parle :

**_"-Mec , reste avec moi, dit-il en me secouant, reste avec nous._**

Je n'ai pas la force de formuler une phrase complète ...Tout ce que je dire c'est:

**_"-Tris..., murmure-je_**

Zeke se retourne et murmure quelque chose à Shauna qui lui répond avec un hochement de tête

**_-On va la récupérer après , aller lève toi, je peux pas te porter, t'es trop lourd!_**

J'ai toujours été surpris par la sincérité de Zeke, c'est un côté qui est assez surprenant pour quelqu'un qui est né audacieux.  
Je connais bien Zeke , c'est mon meilleur ami, notre première rencontre remonte à mon initiation, notre initiation avec Amar pour instructeur .  
Il était le grand prodige des audacieux, celui qui fessait peur à quiconque qui l'abordait .C'est quelqu'un de très grand , qui d'ailleurs m'intimidais ...  
La première fois , c'est lui qui à commencer à me parler , car j'ai toujours tout seul dans mon coin, il m'a présenté à ses amis , à Uriah , Shauna et bien d'autres. Si aujourd'hui je suis encore vivant et aimé chez les audacieux c'est grâce à lui ...  
Je ne connais pas autant son frère , Uriah , mais le peux que je sais c'est qu'il sont tout les deux très différents , bien au point de vu caractère ( Uriah est plus posé que Zeke) qu'au niveau physique ( Zeke est plus grand que lui ) .

Je crois que je me lève , Zeke me dit , ou plutôt hurle , de courir , c'est donc ce que je fais , mais la suite est un peu flou , j'entends des coups de feu un peu partout qui résonne dans ma tête puis d'un coup , je suis dehors devant le composé Audacieux, je ne me souviens pas la suite car c'est le noir complet ...

* * *

Je reste longtemps dans un état de semi-conscience, je sais où je suis mais je ne peux rien faire , ni parler , ni même bouger ...et ensuite c'est à nouveau le noir total...  
Mes amis , Zeke , Uriah , Shauna où même Lynn, viennent me voir mais je ne donne aucune réaction .  
Je ne vois pas Tris , ce qui est mauvais signe ...

Mais un jour , je la visite de Christina, la meilleure amie de Tris .

Elle me dit les causes et dégâts de la guerre , presque tout les altruistes sont morts et les autres se cachent, elle me dit même que le chef de l'ancien gouvernement , mon père , est même mort , je n'en reçois aucune émotion.  
Maintenant la ville est dirigée par Jeanine et les érudits sont au pouvoir ...Ils imposent des lois très strictes comme le couvre feu où encore plus triste l'exécution de tout les Divergents...  
Elle me dit aussi les morts de cette guerre , il y a Will , Marlene et ou même malheureusement Tori ...Celle qui a découvert ma divergence ...  
Ils ont aucune nouvelle de Tris , elle est chez les Érudits, mais on ne sais pas où et ni comment va-t-elle ...La sécurité a été très renforcé ses derniers temps ...

Puis après son long récit , elle s'arrête , soupire, elle paraît tellement fatiguée et désemparé, elle a beaucoup changé depuis, elle me paraît plus mature et plus vielle , elle se lève , s'agrippe à mon poignet et murmure:

**_"- Quatre , il faut que tu te bouges , elle faut qu'on aille la récupérer... Ça fait maintenant 4 mois que n'a bouger de ton lit , En faite , je sais même pas pourquoi je parle car je parle toujours dans le vide ..."_**

Elle lâche mon poignet et commencer à partir quand je lui prend son bras .

**_"-On va la chercher , je te le promet.  
-Et bah enfin je te retrouve , Quatre ."_**

Elle sourit et quitte ma chambre beaucoup plus joyeuse que quand elle est arrivée.

* * *

Les jours suivants passent à une vitesse ennuyeuse ...Une batterie de médecins me posent toutes sortes de questions pour que 3 jours plus tard, je puisse enfin sortir ...

Je retrouve Christina et nous parlons , rions pour tout oublier pendant quelques instants ...  
Nous élaboration, avec les leaders , un plan pour sauver Tris et aussi mettre fin à la guerre ...Au bout de 3 mois, tous les audacieux étaient enfin prêts .  
Je me suis beaucoup rapproché de Christina, elle est ma confidente , une amie , ma meilleure comprend tout de suite pourquoi c'est aussi la meilleure amie de Tris , Christina a un Coeur en or .

Le sauvetage est prévu pour après-demain , mais aujourd'hui les Érudits organisent une grand réunion où tous les membres audacieux doivent si rendre , obligatoirement...Je crois plutôt que c'est un piège pour les divergents mais la curiosité est plus forte que tout .

Je y vais donc avec Christina .Nous sommes assis autour d'une immense table , Jeanine est au milieu , elle commence sont discourt:

"**_-Chez amis audacieux, l'heure est à la réconciliation, Oui . Pourquoi? Car c'est très simple , si cette guerre continue, il n'y aura aucun vainqueur et tout le monde en payera les frais , des familles sans père ou des enfants orphelins , C'est vraiment ce que vous voulez ?Que voulez-vous vraiment?_**

Personne ne répond , ni réagit

**_-La guerre avec des morts ou bien la paix ?Je me répète, je sais mais que voulez-vous? demande-t-elle  
-Je ...J'hesite  
-Nous voulons Tris , dit Christina  
-Tris ? Lance Jeanine, Vous voulez tous votre amie ?_**

Je pensais que personne allait réagir pour dire oui mais tous les audacieux hochèrent la tête ...

**_-Et bien , il fallait demander ...énonce Jeanine "_**

J'ai cru rêver quand je vis Tris sortir de l'ombre , elle était vêtue de la couleur bleu , celle des Érudits, elle avait des cheveux blond avec des reflets bruns ...Mais par contre , elle avait une cicatrice conséquente, au niveau de son poignet sinon elle n'avait pas changé...

**_"-J'ai choisi la voix de la raison, vous devez tous faire pareil , dit-elle tout naturellement"_**

Si, elle a changé , Tris l'est plus ...Jeanine l'a transformé ...


	5. Réunion

**Enfin un nouveau chapitre **

**Bonne lecture ;)**

Tobias:

Si, elle a changé , Tris l'est plus ...Jeanine l'a transformé ...

Je précipite vers elle , mais je ne peux même pas l'atteindre que des Érudits m'arrête .

"-Ne me touche pas , ordonne-t-elle

-Tris , c'est moi Quatre

-Je sais très bien qui tu es , tu es Tobias Eaton , ton père était le chef du gouvernement, Marcus et ta mère est morte quand tu étais jeune , tu étais mon instructeur lors que mon initiation puis mon petit ami , tu as essayer de me tuer et surtout tu as participé au massacre des Altruistes

Choqué c'est le seul mot qui me vint à l'esprit, non parce qu'elle dévoile ma vie d'avant devant tous les membres de ma faction , non à cause de la façon qu'elle me regarde comme si elle pouvait me tuer avec , ce regard je le connais c'est le même que Jeanine...

Un silence mortelle s'installa .J'en suis sur tous les audacieux fut très choqués et surpris à la fois , puis un assourdissant coup de de feu fut tiré en direction de Jeanine et Tris , tout le monde sortirent leurs armes et une émeute commença...

Les Érudits ,surpris, mirent du temps à réagir ,juste assez de temps pour arracher Tris des mains de Jeanine, mais celle-ci débâti . Il me suffit d'un coup pour que Jeanine lâche enfin Tris de ses griffes bien aiguisées.

Je l'agrippe fermement dans mes bras et je commence à courir .

-LACHE MOI , hurle Tris ,LÂCHE MOI!ÉRIC !AIDE-MOI !

Éric? Pourquoi appelle-t-elle Éric?C'est un traite , il a participé aux massacre des Altruistes, mais je croyais qu'il était mort pendant la guerre ...

-Pardonne moi...

Je n'ai pas d'autre choix pour la faire taire que de lui mettre une main devant sa cela fait qu'empirer les choses car elle se débat encore plus en donnant des coup de pied et de point, au moins elle n'a pas perdu sa force .

-Tris, arrête , murmure-je , arrête j'ai pas envie de te faire du mal ...arrête... S'il te plait...

Par miracle, elle arrêta de se débattre, mais ce fut de courte durée car Éric arriva arme à la main et m'arracha Tris de mes bras , c'est vrai , j'avais baissé ma garde pendant quelques secondes, qui suffit pour Éric...

Je remarque un tache de sang sur mes vêtements,je cherche mais je ne vois pas de blessure apparente , puis ensuite je m'aperçois que ce n'est pas mon sang mais celui de Tris, le premier coup de feu toute à l'heure...Elle est touché au bras droit, c'est pour ça qu'elle avait arrêter de se débattre alors ...

Éric tout en pointant un arme sur moi , regarda la blessure de Tris , qui était à bout de souffle sur le point de s'évanouir ...Elle tenait à peine debout...

"-Theo , dit Éric, vient chercher Tris , Vite c'est assez sérieux...(en s'adressant à moi ) tu bouges , tu meurs

Un jeune homme de mon âge ou peut être moins ,habillé de bleu, répondant au nom de Theo vint à côté d'Éric , regarda Tris , qui avait perdu connaissance depuis et s'écria :

"-Que c'est-il passé?

-Ils lui on tiré dessus, expliqua Éric , amène là , vite !

Theo hocha la tête , prit Tris dans ses bras et l'emmena loin de moi ...

"-Alors Quatre, tu as vu ta petite amie, elle est mieux comme ça, non ?

Je ne répondis pas

-Quelques Stimulations , de la haine, explique-t-il , et la voila notre alliée, c'est fascinant

-On va venir la chercher , et t'inquiète pas ça ne durera pas, réplique-je

-Quatre ,Quatre ,Quatre , sois pas aussi naïf, ni aussi sur de toi , on verra avec qui elle voudra aller , il parait même qu'elle à un petit ami , et c'est même pas moi

Marre , marre d'Éric ,sans réfléchir, je sors mon arme et je tire , la suite est très flou. Je vois Christina crier et courir vers moi et Éric s'écrouler à terre ...Il affiche son petit sourire en ma direction, il crache du sang et ferme les yeux petit à peu petit...je l'imite et c'est le noir complet ...

**Trois:**

Haine , c'est le seul mot qui vient à l'esprit quand je reprend conscience dans ma chambre habituelle d'hôpital, c'est vrai que j'ai passée pas mal de temps à l'hô érudits ont fait des miracles sur moi , la balle que Tobias a tiré est passé à quelques millimètres de mon coeur , je morte pendant 5 minutes puis après j'étais repartie

Cette haine me ronge de l'intérieur comme quelque chose qui mange en vous...

Un prénom , Tobias , que j'associe à chaque à un visage , le sien ...avec mes yeux bleus profonds...il hante mes cauchemars , je le vois partout...il est là à chaque fois que je ferme mes yeux ...es-ce ça l'amour?Non c'est plutôt l'inverse ...

Mais aussi d'un côté mon esprit est divisée en deux , celle de rejoindre les audacieux, ma faction ... Et ensuite celle de rester chez les Érudits...Ici j'ai tout même Theo mon petit ami ...mes sentiments sont très confus à cause de Tobias mais Theo est très compressif , il me laisse le temps ...

Je crois que ma décision est prise, je vais rentrer chez moi, chez les audacieux, oui c'est ça dans ma faction .

Je me lève commence à arracher les différentes perfusions que j'ai , et je pars de ma chambre ...  
Je n'ai pas le temps de faire 4 pas que, une ordre de médecins se précipite sur moi , ils me disent de rester allongée mais têtu comme je suis , je continue ma route et je les ignores ...  
Mais des médecins s'approchent et m'y mobilisent sur place , je suis comme cloué au sol , et puis je sens une sereingne dans mon coup et je n'ai pas le temps de réagir que je ressens une énorme brûlure directement dans mes veines comme si celle-ci étaient en feu...  
Mes idées se bouillent , je commence à avoir un énorme mal de crane , je sens que ma tête va exploser et plus rien ...

**Tout d'abord , désolé pour l'énorme retare , mais à partir de maintenant, il y aura une mise à jour le mecredi ( si possible ) et tous les samedis ;)**

**J'espère que vous appréciez toujours ;)**

**Un petit commentaire fait toujours plaisir ;)**

**Celeste;)**


End file.
